The present invention relates to shoes, particularly but not exclusively to athletic type shoes, such as golf shoes or the like.
Conventional shoes are provided with laces and buckles or other rigid fasteners to act as a closure means. Each require the use of both hands to close the fastener. Laces become loose, break and have to be retied. Buckles provide limited tautness as regulated by the position of the eyelets. When a shawl is used on the conventional golf shoe, the laces must pass through the eyelets provided in the shawl so that when the laces are tied, the shawl is also held in position. Consequently, when the laces become untied, the shawl is also loosened and flops around when walking, which is annoying and distracting.